Hawkman
Hawkman (Carter Hall) is a character from DC Comics. He first appeared in Flash Comics #1 in 1940. He can fly and has a weapon that he can swing. He is also a member of the Justice League and a founding member of the Justice Society. Falk Hentschel plays Hawkman in Arrow, The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow. Origin Hawkman was originally an egyptian prince named Khufu, who had a spouse named Chay-Ara, Khufu feuded with Egyptian priest Hath Set who was later responsible for their deaths, (but because they were killed by an Nth Metal weapon with special properties, instead of going to the afterlife, both him and his lover were instead reincarnated). He was brought back as Carter Hall (who is an Egyptian archaeologist), whilst his lover was reborn as Shiera Sanders. Upon uncovering the ancient knife and Hastor being Hath-Set's reincarnation, Carter regains all of memories of his past live and recognizes Hastor as the priest that killed him and his spouse. Sometime after, Carter dons the Nth Metal harness that allows him to fight crime as Hawkman, and at one point confronted the reborn evil priest that captured Shiera who he realizes as his reborn lover, after Hastor's defeat the two begin a romance. He later becomes a charter member of the JLA and becomes the permanent chairman, while Shiera adopts the identity of Hawkgirl and fights alongside him and participated in various missions together. Personality Hawkman is characterized as being fierce tempered and adamant, though due to his reincarnation, his personality varies from being a savage barbarian to a level-headed gentleman (he finds it troublesome to balance the two,) though either way, his Hawkman persona is considered the same regardless. He is shown to be a staunch conservative, often quarreling with the Green Arrow (who is a liberal). He also takes his duties seriously and will try to complete it. He has special feelings for his reincarnated soul mate Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman (and the feeling is mutual,) the two are usually seen together either as partners, love interests, spouses. Often fighting side by side, and risking their lives for one-another. Because of this, the two both are able to recollect memories of their past lives together. Powers and Abilities *'Flight' - Hawkman is able to fly, thanks to his Nth Metal harness that provides him wings. *'Weapons Expert' - He has been shown to use numerous weapons ranging from spears, nets, shields, sword, his trademark mace, etc. *'Nth Metal Equipment' - Hawkman owes his powers to a belt that allows him to defy gravity, grants him; enhanced strength and eyesight, physical regeneration, accelerated healing, temperature regulation. He can mentally control the harness. *'Intellect' - Carter Hall is a brilliant tactician and strong leader, he was also knowledgeable in the fields of history and archaeology, his genius is comparable to Batman's. *'Reincarnation' - Hawkman is consistently reborn into various identities (either being a Human or Thanagarian), and is able to recollect memories and experiences of his past lives. *'Miscellaneous' - Hawkman can communicate with birds. Gallery Hawkman.jpg CharacterArt-hawkman-DCSF.png|Hawkman in DC Super Friends Carter_and_Shiera_Hall_Prime_Earth.png Hawkman_Vol_5_2_Textless.jpg Carter_Hall_Prime_Earth_.jpg Hawkman_Vol_5_1_Textless.jpg Hawkman_Found_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Hawkman_Vol_5_1_Textless_.jpg Hawkman_Vol_5_2_Textless_Variant.jpg Hawkman_Vol_5_3_Textless.jpg Hawkman_Vol_5_3_Textless_Variant.jpg Hawkman_Vol_5_4_Textless.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Brutes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilante Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Animals Category:Philanthropists Category:Stock Characters Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Famous Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Justice Society Members Category:Role Models Category:The Icon Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Family Guy Heroes